baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
June 21
1800s 1900s 1910s *1916 - Rube Foster of the Boston Red Sox pitched the first no-hitter in Fenway Park history blanking the New York Yankees 2–0. 1920s 1930s *1939 - The New York Yankees announced the retirement of Lou Gehrig, based on the report that he has amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. The 36-year-old star will remain with the team as captain. 1940s *1941 - Lefty Grove's 20-game consecutive win streak at Fenway Park came to an end with a 13–9 loss to the St. Louis Browns. The streak spanned from May 3, 1938, to May 12, 1941. 1950s *1950 - Joe DiMaggio of the New York Yankees collected his 2,000th career hit, a seventh-inning single off Chick Pieretti, as the Yankees beat the Cleveland Indians 8–2. DiMaggio joined Luke Appling and Wally Moses as the only active bigleaguers with 2,000 or more hits. *1956 - In a rare double one-hitter, Chicago White Sox pitcher Jack Harshman outdueled Connie Johnson and George Zuverink of the Baltimore Orioles as the White Sox beat Baltimore 1–0. 1960s *1964 - Jim Bunning of the Philadelphia Phillies pitched a perfect game against the New York Mets on Father's Day. Bunning also became the first pitcher to throw no-hitters in both leagues and Gus Triandos became the first catcher to handle no-hitters in both leagues. It was only the third perfect game in National League history and the first in the last 84 years. On June 12, 1880, John Lee Richmond pitched the first perfect game in major league history. On June 17, five days later, John Montgomery Ward matched the feat. 1970s *1970 - Detroit Tigers shortstop César Gutiérrez had seven hits in seven times at bat in a 9–8, 12-inning victory over the Cleveland Indians. Gutiérrez hit six singles and a double. He will collect just seven hits in all of 1971, and 128 hits for his major league career. *1971 - Cleveland Indians slugger Ken Harrelson announced his retirement from baseball to join the professional golf tours. 1980s *1986 - Bo Jackson, college football's Heisman Trophy winner in 1985 and the first pick by the Tampa Bay Buccaneers in the NFL draft, stunned observers nationwide by signing with the Kansas City Royals instead. *1989 - The New York Yankees traded outfielder Rickey Henderson back to the Oakland Athletics for relief pitchers Eric Plunk and Greg Cadaret and outfielder Luis Polonia. *1989 - Carlton Fisk set an American League record for home runs by a catcher and recorded three runs batted in to lead the Chicago White Sox to a 7–3 victory over the New York Yankees. Fisk hit his 307th homer as a catcher to pass the Yankees' Yogi Berra. 1990s 2000s *2000 - Eric Chávez of the Oakland Athletics hit for the cycle in a 10–3 victory over the Baltimore Orioles. Chávez became the first Athletics player to hit for the cycle at home since the team moved to Oakland in 1968. *2002 - Luis Castillo of the Florida Marlins hit a single to extend his hitting streak to 35 games, tying Ty Cobb (1917) and Fred Clarke (1895) for the 11th-longest streak in major league history. *2005: **Jeff Larish matched a College World Series record with three home runs, and J.J. Sferra drove in the game-winning run with a bloop single in the 11th inning as Arizona State rallied for an 8–7 victory and eliminated hometown favorite Nebraska. Larish's record-tying third homer tied it in the bottom of the ninth, and Sferra's single in the 11th punctuated the 4-hour, 7-minute game. **The New York Yankees scored 13 runs in the eighth inning, sending 16 batters to the plate, to help overcome an early eight-run deficit and defeat Tampa Bay 20–11. *2006: **José Reyes of the New York Mets hit for the cycle in a 6–5 loss to the Cincinnati Reds. **In interleague play, David Ortiz hit a grand slam to lead the Boston Red Sox to a 9–3 win over Washington; Nick Swisher of the Oakland Athletics hit two home runs and scored the winning run in the 11th that gave a 3–2 win over Colorado; Jim Thome of the Chicago White Sox hit 4-for-5 with a two-run homer in a 13–5 victory over St. Louis; Erik Bedard of the Baltimore Orioles allowed two hits over eight innings and matched his career high with 12 strikeouts to defeat Florida 4–0, and rookie James Shields became the first Tampa Bay Devil Rays pitcher to begin his career with four straight victories beating the Arizona Diamondbacks, 3–2, after held the Diamondbacks hitless until the fifth inning. Births *1866 - Matt Kilroy, pitcher (d. 1940) *1906 - Russ Van Atta, pitcher (d. 1986) *1918 - Ed Lopat, All-Star pitcher (d. 1992) *1927 - Jackie Collum, pitcher *1953 - Charlie Moore, catcher *1956 - Rick Sutcliffe, All-Star pitcher *1969 - Dovovan Osborne, pitcher *1978 - Luis Rivera, infielder Deaths *1918 - Davy Force, infielder (b. 1849) *1923 - Tom Jones, infielder (b. 1877) *1934 - Monte Cross, infielder (b. 1869) *1943 - Chet Chadbourne, outfielder (b. 1884) *1986 - Arnie Portocarrero, pitcher (b. 1931) *1987 - Phil Weintraub, (b. 1907) infielder *1998 - Al Campanis, infielder (b. 1916) *2000 - Bud Stewart, outfielder (b. 1916)